Bella's Wedding
by Aliarcy
Summary: Jacob is finally pulled towards Bella: on her wedding day. Can he really just give up so easily? Of course not, but if it's what she really wants... Jacob's POV


**Hi there! Obsessed Twilight Fan here! :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse but would absoloutly love to be that brilliant writer!**

**"It was heaven--right smack in the middle of hell." - New Moon**

Happiness and Sorrow. Bitterness and Joy. Who would've thought that I would be here, of all places? Well, definitely not me; I had decided to avoid it like the plague but as the day drew near I had to. _Had_ to! Stupid vampires stealing my precious Bella away. A sigh easily escaped my angry, down turned lips. It was amazing how contradictory I was being today: I was so happy that Bella was glowing with joy but the sorrow ripped me apart because it was all for _him_; I sighed in weariness and reluctant acceptance while my face obviously showed I was angry to no end over this. It was almost like my face and mind couldn't chose on a single mind, jumbling them all up and causing chaos for both. More than any I wished I could just be happy for the beautiful bride and her soon to be husband.

She looked stunning.

That obviously didn't help me at all. Well…no, it did. She looked stunning inside and out, without the smallest black cloud to dampen her day. A pang went through my heart and I almost turned and left then and there; for her own good and mine. Her long white dress was simple but very obviously well made, the one named Alice was giggling over it so I assumed it was her doing. She was probably the one who covered everything in doilies and flowers, too. _This wasn't what Bella wanted!_, my head screamed at me. I told it to shut up and picked at the edge of one of the expensive looking doilies. _She'd be happier with you_, another whispered. Well, so what if I thought that one was right? We could've had a quick, meaningful wedding together and many happy years with children and mortality! I could've given her so much more! _But that vampire!_ He hadn't gotten so close to her, so wound up in her sanity that I highly doubted it even mattered what she wanted anymore. It was whatever would make _Edward_ happy or whatever _Edward_ would like. I doubted that bloodsucker would like what I wanted to do to him.

The music started up, pulling me gently out of my thoughts before turning my head slightly to see her. I almost cried right then and there, thinking about how this would be last time I'd see _my_ Bella, my precious _human_ Bella. If she was human I still had a chance, but competing with that vampire while she was one of his…I was pretty sure that one wouldn't work so much. I had to admit though, he did look just as excited as her, as happy as he could be, while watching her walk slowly through the aisles. A brief grin graced my lips, she was probably cursing over the high heels under that adorable exterior.

I tried to push back any 'we could've beens', 'she would'ves', 'I should'ves' from my mind and just enjoy the wedding. It wasn't as difficult as I secretly hoped it would be; I had accepted her choice, no matter how much it pained me, and it was easier just focusing on her. My love. She hoped for the imprint to happen on me…even I wasn't sure if it'd be strong enough to replace her. I thought I understood pretty well what Bella had felt after he left her (we had made so much progress then!), the emptiness inside, the trouble feeling, going through the days hollow and uncaring. Hoping it was all just a terrible dream and one day the pain would disappear.

As they said their vows (Edward had written his own, and even I had to admit that if he kept to them she would be the happiest vampire in the world) the tears trickled then gushed out of my eyes. Sitting alone at that under sized table I felt so alone, so deprived, so lost. When the ring was finally slipped onto her finger (a perfect ring for her, I thought sadly) and all was done there was a lot of crying and even more laughing. Everyone was so happy for her, including me on a smaller scale.

Under a giant, beautiful white canopy with all sorts of flowers hanging from the top the two lovers danced gracefully. I grinned again when I saw that she was secretly standing on his feet, no wonder they were so in time. She looked up at me for a moment and whispered to Edward about something, even my ears couldn't pick out the words. I cringed, realizing I was the black cloud on her wedding day but while I was thinking my usual cheerful thoughts (sarcasm) I saw a white dress enter my view. Looking up into her familiar, beautiful face I did the one thing I had thought impossible. I blushed. She raised an eyebrow at my blush and I laughed for the first time in months.

"Hey Jacob," she said it casually, as if it didn't relieve her but I knew that it did. I was the black cloud she was worried about, but not because it was going to ruin her wedding. Because she still cared for me. I smiled again, glad that I hadn't made her worry.

"Would you care for this dance?" I asked in a dramatic bow with my hand out stretched. She looked towards Edward, he looked wary after listening to my thoughts (I couldn't blame him there) but flashed a smile in approval. _You win Edward_, I thought quietly, _She's yours. _And at the look of relief on his face I could tell he had heard it. Taking Bella by the hand I spun her out into the middle of the floor, dancing without a care. I could handle this, she might change and she might be his but she still cared for me. That wasn't to bad, eh?

The music slowed and we rocked back and forth slowly, to tired to really dance and to out of breath to talk. I studied her face, making sure the happiness was really there and liked what I found. My heart hurt again but I smiled gently at her look of worry, she might love him but he would never have exactly what I did with her. Our friendship would be deeper than anybodies possibly could be for the pure reason that we were soul mates and I had willingly given her up for her happiness. I could've made her life filled with guilt and terrible to wake up in the morning but the bracelet I gave her jingled on her wrist. Edward was in the picture now, the most important person in her life, but I was there too. Taking up space on her wrist, taking up space in her mind, in her heart where she would keep me. Perhaps I could even like her after the change, we were, after all, the best of friends. Bella was looking nervous at my smile and intent gaze so I grinned broader and looked at her. I guess there was still some pain in my eyes though because she frowned and whispered, "I'm sorry". Her pleading eyes hit right at home and a few more tears fell.

"Don't be Bella, dear. I'll always be here," and with that I left her to run to Edward and walked away from the wedding, never once looking back. Only barely wishing that she would run after me. By the time I reached the trees the tears were pouring and I phased, running away from the pain I shouldn't feel, away from the love I didn't have. Away from her.

--

**So what you think? Jacob fit it? I'm not sure how I like it so please review and tell me your feelings towards it! You can be cruel in your reviews if it makes you feel better, just please be helpful. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
